


L'illusione di Jacqueline

by Trixie_7



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Carina, come pensi di sopravvivere a Londra senza nemmeno un ombrello?» le domandò beffardo.<br/>La giovane, abituata ad essere sbeffeggiata dai suoi coetanei che ne detestavano quell’atteggiamento di superiorità che le derivava da un’inconsueta bellezza, arricciò il naso e distolse lo sguardo dall’uomo, le guance rosse non più dalla vergogna, ma dal dispetto.<br/>«Le fanno sempre più sciocche, queste ragazze francesi!» commentò l’altro allontanandosi.<br/>Jacqueline Brunet rimase impassibile con i suoi poveri averi tra le mani, la speranza di una vita migliore che già vacillava e una pioggia incessante ad accompagnarne i pensieri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'illusione di Jacqueline

**Author's Note:**

> One shot scritta per la 500themes_ita challenge (prompt 4: ballando con il diavolo)

  
   
   
   
   
   
 ** _La ragazza di Parigi_**  
Londra, novembre 1867

  
Jacqueline Brunet era arrivata a Londra a diciassette anni, dopo essere fuggita di casa con una valigia di cartone tra le mani e troppe speranze nel cuore.  
Parigi, la città che l’aveva vista nascere e crescere nei suoi sobborghi, era per Jacqueline una città immensa, dalle mille sfumature, popolata dagli individui più disparati, ma nella quale aveva imparato ad orientarsi, almeno sulla sua superficie. Se poi si voleva scavare più a fondo, esplorarla e cercare di conoscerla… bhé quella si sarebbe rivelata un’impresa impossibile.  
E Londra si presentò quindi a Jacqueline come un dedalo, un labirinto senza fine, più della sua natia Parigi.  
Una volta scesa dal treno, non ebbe il coraggio di abbandonare la stazione per trovare un alloggio adeguato ai suoi scarsi risparmi: pioveva, pioveva a dirotto e sembrava non voler smettere.  
Quando un uomo di mezza età, in carne e con calvizie incipiente, le chiese con fare sospettoso per quale motivo se ne stesse lì ferma da tanto tempo, Jacqueline arrossì, non capendo una sola parola di inglese.  
Scosse la testa in segno di diniego, parlò in francese e l’altro, che indossava la divisa propria degli addetti alla stazione, capì quale fosse il problema di comunicazione e in un francese stentato ripeté la domanda.  
«Non so dove andare e non ho un ombrello per ripararmi dalla pioggia» disse la ragazza, le cui guance si colorirono di rosso, ma poi avvamparono, quando l’uomo si lasciò andare a una risata sguaiata.  
« _Carina_ , come pensi di sopravvivere a Londra senza nemmeno un ombrello?» le domandò beffardo.  
La giovane, abituata ad essere sbeffeggiata dai suoi coetanei che ne detestavano quell’atteggiamento di superiorità che le derivava da un’inconsueta bellezza, arricciò il naso e distolse lo sguardo dall’uomo, le guance rosse non più dalla vergogna, ma dal dispetto.  
«Le fanno sempre più sciocche, queste ragazze francesi!» commentò l’altro allontanandosi.  
Jacqueline Brunet rimase impassibile con i suoi poveri averi tra le mani, la speranza di una vita migliore che già vacillava e una pioggia incessante ad accompagnarne i pensieri.

**_La spina di una rosa_**  
Londra, 24 dicembre 1867  
   
Chandresh Christophe Lefèvre aveva ideato quel nuovo metodo per festeggiare il Natale così da  non tradire la reputazione di eccentricità che ammantava già le sue giovani spalle.  
Aveva disposto che il tradizionale cenone di Natale si svolgesse a partire dalla mezzanotte in punto della sera tra il 24 e il 25 dicembre e continuasse per tutta la notte e anche il giorno seguente, se gli invitati si fossero dimostrati abbastanza tenaci da sopportare una veglia tanto lunga.  
Lui, da parte sua, vi si era preparato dormendo l’intero giorno della Vigilia e svegliandosi giusto in tempo per prepararsi ad accogliere gli ospiti, intimi e accuratamente selezionati, che iniziarono ad arrivare verso le undici di sera.  
Tante Padva fu la prima a varcare il prezioso ingresso della villa, abilmente decorato con vischio, bacche e nastri verdi e rossi.  
La cameriera da poco assunta da Chandresh prese in custodia il suo cappotto, rivolgendole un leggero inchino e il benvenuto, come le era stato insegnato. Sperò che quell’accento francese che continuava a resistere nella sua pronuncia, per quanto lei si sforzasse di correggersi, non venisse notato.  
Tante Padva invece, che già aveva intravisto quella giovane cameriera affaccendarsi nella casa del suo protetto, ma mai l’aveva sentita parlare, alzò un sopracciglio e la guardò dalla testa ai piedi.  
«Francese, ragazza?» domandò a Jacqueline, nella sua lingua natia.  
Arrossendo, la giovane cameriera annuì.  
«Ecco perché Chandresh ti ha assunta, sei una delle poche donne in questa casa. Puoi contare su di me se i valletti di infastidiscono. Una giovane francese a Londra troverà sempre aiuto rivolgendosi a me».  
«Tante Padva!» la salutò in quel momento Chandresh, togliendo a Jacqueline la possibilità di replica. La giovane sorrise grata a Tante Padva quando questa le rivolse un fugace sguardo, ma le due donne non ebbero più modo di parlare a quattr’occhi.  
   
Gli ospiti che bussarono alla porta della villa erano, per Jacqueline, una continua sorpresa.  
Si trattava per la maggior parte di uomini, di varie età e con aspetti differenti l’uno dall’altro. Le donne erano poche. Nessuno arrivò accompagnato.  
Il secondo ospite di monsieur Lefèvre era un uomo alto e con una pancia prominente. Sotto l’abito non portava alcuna giacca, ma una semplice camicia tenuta a bada dalle bretelle che sembravano reggere, con grandissimo sforzo, i suoi pantaloni di velluto. Aveva l’aria affabile, con quei piccoli occhiali in bilico su un enorme naso arrossato dal freddo e i capelli bianchi e stopposi come lana. Prima di abbandonare Jacqueline ed essere introdotto nella sala da pranzo di Chandresh, rivolse persino degli auguri sinceri alla ragazza, una gentilezza che lei non mancò di notare.  
Giunse poi una donna, bionda, con un rigido tailleur e uno strano modo di guardarsi intorno, come se pensasse costantemente a qualcos’altro, come se vedesse cose agli altri nascoste.  
L’ospite successivo si rivelò essere un uomo dai ricci corvini e i lineamenti nobili. Dalla cura dei dettagli che Jacqueline rivelò nel suo abbigliamento, la giovane decretò che quell’uomo doveva disporre di molto tempo e molti soldi per mantenere tale il suo aspetto, impeccabile sotto ogni punto di vista. Ne fu stregata all’istante, ma tale fascinò svanì immediatamente, quando l’uomo, notando qualcosa nel suo sguardo, le rivolse un paio di battute volgari prima di scomparire nel salone dove Chandresh e i primi ospiti erano in attesa.  
Dopo questa esperienza Jacqueline s’impose di essere più distaccata e professionale, evitando persino di farsi un’idea riguardo gli ospiti che accoglieva e sforzandosi di essere invisibile.  
Le cose funzionarono e andarono bene fino all’ultimo ospite, che giunse molto tardi. Era l’uomo più ordinario cui Jacqueline aprì la porta quella sera, in abito nero, guanti bianchi e camicia inamidata, giusto un tocco di rosso appuntato sul bavero sottoforma di una rigogliosa rosa che sembrava viva. Se Jacqueline non avesse saputo che non sarebbe stato possibile, ci avrebbe persino scommesso tutti i suoi averi sulla vita di quella rosa.  
Senza rendersene conto Jacqueline fissò i propri occhi in quelli del nuovo arrivato, trovandolo inspiegabilmente attraente e non si accorse della sua insistenza nel fissarlo se non quando l’uomo stesso non glielo fece notare.  
«Avete l’abitudine di sondare in questo modo ogni uomo, signorina? Pare mi vogliate mangiare» le disse ridendo e Jacqueline arrossì d’imbarazzo, imbarazzo autentico, come mai le era accaduto nella sua breve vita.  
«Scusatemi, signore» balbettò immediatamente in francese. Accortasi all’istante del proprio sbaglio, la ragazza ripeté le parole nel suo stentato inglese, facendo ridere l’uomo.  
«Siete francese e siete incantevole come ogni donna francese, anzi, oserei dire che siete la più bella donna che io abbia mai visto, se mi permettete il complimento. Ma permettete che mi presenti, sono Hector Bowen e il vostro nome è..?» disse l’ospite, porgendole una mano perché lei ci poggiasse la sua.  
La giovane fece per rispondere, mentre gli concedeva la sua mano, ma Hector le precedette.  
«No, non ditemelo, lasciate che lo indovini» disse, sfiorandole appena le dita in un perfetto baciamano. «Sono una specie di mago, sapete? Più propriamente un illusionista, vediamo se a vedere il vostro nome».  
«Come preferite, signore».  
Il volto di Hector assunse un’espressione concentrata e la mano di Jacqueline, ancora adagiata su quella dell’uomo, iniziò a sudare.  
«Jacqueline» disse infine l’uomo. Non era una domanda, non vi era titubanza nella sua voce, solo una dichiarazione: Jacqueline.  
La giovane rimase profondamente sorpresa e annuì, prima si lasciarsi andare a un sorriso.  
«Siete un vero mago, allora, signore».  
«Mi chiamano anche Prospero l’Incantatore, non siete l’unica a ritenermi tale. Ora, scusatemi, ma Chandresh mi lascia a becco asciutto se non mi presento alla sua tavola prima del rintocco della mezzanotte e la mia pancia gorgoglia, sentite?»  
Per tutta risposta, nell’istante di silenzio che seguì, la pancia dell’uomo emise un brontolio di protesta e la risata argentea di Jacqueline invase l’atrio.  
«Siete adorabile, Jacqueline Brunet, sono sicuro che la rivedrò ancora» la salutò allontanandosi.  
Quando Hector Bowen sparì alla vista della ragazza, la giovane si accorse di stringere una rosa rossa tra le mani e si domandò in che modo le fosse finita tra le dita.  
Solo quando il primo rintocco di mezzanotte risuonò nella grande casa Jacquelin si riscosse e sussultò. Il fiore le scivolò tra le mani.  
Quando si chinò a raccoglierlo, si punse accidentalmente con una spina e da quel momento non seppe fare altro che pensare ad Hector Bowen.  
   
   
   
 ** _Di’ il mio nome_**  
Londra, 25 dicembre 1867  
   
Quando la cena ebbe termine, il grande orologio della sala allestita per l’occasione suonò le quattro di notte. O mattina.  
Gli ospiti, guidati dal padrone di casa, si trasferirono in un salone adiacente, dove un’orchestra stava già suonando un allegro motivetto, invitando i più attivi e audaci ad aprire le danze. Molti si accomodarono sulle poltrone sistemate attorno a dei camini e alcuni di loro decisero di servirsi al ricco buffet allestito lontano dall’ingresso.  
Tra questi vi fu Hector Bowen, il cui appetito non era stato affatto risvegliato dal fragrante profumo di dolci, ma dalla delicata cameriera francese, che serviva sorridendo gli ospiti.  
L’uomo le sorrise e il volto di Jacqueline si illuminò. Nessuno dei due parlò e per qualche istante si persero l’uno nella contemplazione dell’altra, come se non si potesse fere altro al mondo se non questo: contemplare l’oggetto dei propri desideri.  
Poi Hector parlò e alla cameriera sembrò una voce molto antica, proveniente da un passato perduto da secoli. Eppure, quell’uomo dimostrava al massimo trent’anni.  
«Sapete ballare?» domandò.  
«Credevo che voi non aveste bisogno di fare domande» fu la risposta della giovane, maliziosa.  
Hector sorrise divertito.  
«Avete ragione. Secondo me sapete ballare divinamente e a insegnarvelo è stato vostro nonno,  
quando eravate molto piccola».  
Jacqueline rimase fortemente colpita dalle parole dell’uomo e si chiese come facesse a sapere quel dettaglio della sua vita. Forse era più di un semplice illusionista, forse possedeva davvero qualche strana, sovrannaturale abilità. In fondo, nulla si poteva escludere a questo mondo, con tanti misteri ancora da svelare.  
«Allora, ho indovinato?»  
«Sì, avete indovinato» confermò Jacqueline.  
«E come premio cosa mi merito? Un bacio dalle vostra belle labbra?»  
La ragazza rise, nascondendo la bocca con un gesto aggraziato della mano e scotendo la testa. I pochi ricci sfuggiti all’acconciatura stretta e severa che portava ondeggiarono.  
«No, non credo sia possibile, signore, nemmeno la conosco» protestò poi.  
«Conoscete il mio nome, il nome di un uomo è tutto, non credete? Comunque, se preferite, potete concedermi il prossimo giro di valzer» disse Hector, deciso ad ottenere il suo premio.  
«Sto lavorando, signore, non credo che Monsieur Lefévre sarebbe felice di vedermi volteggiare in mezzo alla sala» obiettò Jacqueline.  
«Non dovete preoccuparvi di questo, venite con me» disse Hector, porgendole la propria mano perché lei la afferrasse.  
«Signor Bowen, io non-»  
«Chiamatemi Hector. E datemi del tu, ve ne prego» la interruppe l’uomo.  
Jacqueline esitò, voleva afferrare quella grande mano che le veniva offerta, ma temeva di provocare l’ira di Lefévre.  
«Non vi accadrà nulla di male» la rassicurò il signor Bowen.  
Jacqueline allungò la propria mano e la posò su quella dell’uomo, sentendosi lievemente stordita, leggera, come in sogno, come se non fosse lei a compiere quella scelta.  
«Va bene, Hector» disse con un sorriso, facendo il giro del tavolo per raggiungere il signor Bowen.  
L’uomo, invece di condurla attraverso il salone fino alle altre coppie già impegnate in eleganti volteggi, le cinse la vita con un braccio e l’accompagnò fuori, fino a un gazebo illuminato da una miriade di piccole candele.  
Jacqueline si stupì di non averlo mai notato, ma non ebbe tempo di lasciar vagare la mente, perché Hector si inchinò di fronte a lei, facendola ridere.  
«Puoi darmi del tu, Hector, se ti va» gli disse, stretta tra le sue braccia, mentre le note di un valzer giungevano tenue fino a loro.  
«E posso chiamarti per nome?»  
«Certamente».  
«Jacqueline» disse l’uomo, e un brivido scivolò lungo la schiena della ragazza.  
Rimasero in silenzio, abbracciati, eseguendo i passi di un lento e non di un valzer. Dopo qualche minuto, che la giovane aveva trascorso inspirando e cercando di memorizzare l’aromatico profumo dell’uomo, Jacqueline glielo fece notare.  
«Hai ragione, ma mi piace tenerti così… vicina» sussurrò Hector, accarezzandole una guancia e chinandosi verso di lei, annullando, lentamente, quei pochi centimetri che la loro diversità di altezza frapponeva tra le labbra.  
Jacqueline ebbe solo una breve, impercettibile esitazione, che la spinse a ritrarsi lievemente da Hector. Ma poi lasciò che l’uomo la baciasse e non appena la sua bocca toccò quella di Hector, sembrò che dal quel contatto esplodessero una miriade di sensazioni indecifrabili, alcune più reali di altre: il profumo del pane appena sfornato da sua nonna a Parigi, la sensazione dell’erba sotto i piedi, il sollievo nel bere dell’acqua fresca dopo una calda giornata estiva, un amore inspiegabile, che sbocciò nel suo cuore come un fiore a primavera.  
«Hector» sospirò, quando lui si allontanò, desiderando provare di nuovo quella sensazione.  
«Jacqueline» rispose l’uomo, accarezzandole il corpo, come se fosse necessario alla sua stessa sopravvivenza.  
Di quella notte Jacqueline non ricordò altro che le sensazioni che aveva provato, nel giacere con quel uomo e dargli tutta sé stessa, mentre la luna pallida tramontava e un nuovo sole si affacciava delicato per annunciare un nuovo giorno.  
   
   
   
 ** _Appostamenti_**  
Londra, febbraio 1868  
   
Jacqueline non aveva più incontrato Hector Bowen da quando l’uomo se ne era andato, al termine di quella festa di Natale che a lei sembrava lontanissima.  
Aveva sperato per giorni, per settimane, di incontrarlo nei corridoi della casa di Lefévre, ma ogni volta che si coricava, sentiva dentro di sé morire la speranza e ormai, ne era certa, non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto.  
Dai discorsi dei domestici, aveva intuito infatti che Hector Bowen non aveva affatto smesso di frequentare quella casa, anzi, semplicemente, aveva capito Jacqueline, aveva deciso di evitarla.  
Questa nuova consapevolezza l’aveva colpita profondamente, lasciandola quasi senza fiato, ed erano settimane che la sera soffocava i singhiozzi nel cuscino, svegliandosi stanca all’alba. Provava, inoltre, un malessere diffuso, di cui non si sapeva spiegare l’origine: nausee, dolori, giramenti di testa.  
Fu solo quando un valletto notò il suo colorito pallido e smunto la apostrofò acidamente, che Jacqueline capì cosa le stava accadendo.  
«Non sarai mica incinta, eh, francesina? Chi è il padre? Sicuramente non Lefèvre, non sei il suo tipo».  
 _Un bambino_ , aveva realizzato Jacqueline, _il bambino di Hector._  
Aveva deciso, allora, di parlarne con Hector, di incontrarlo, a qualsiasi costo, così iniziò a fissare, intensamente, il portone di ingresso. Iniziò a trascurare il proprio lavoro e il padrone di casa la rimproverò in un paio di occasioni, i suoi colleghi la criticavano, perché non svolgeva i compiti che le venivano assegnati e poi toccava a loro rimediare. Ma Jacqueline aveva altro a cui prestare attenzione.  
Trascorsero i giorni, trascorsero le settimane, il tempo cambiò, ma ancora nessuna traccia di Hector Bowen.  
   
   
   
 ** _Scambio_**  
Londra, 15 marzo 1868  
   
Jacqueline iniziò a preoccuparsi riguardo la sua gravidanza quando il pancione iniziò a diventare sempre più evidente. Fino ad allora, non aveva mai pensato a quella vita che cresceva dentro di lei come a suo figlio, ma solo come il figlio di Hector Bowen. Come se l’uomo le avesse prestato un vecchio e ingombrante fardello che ora non voleva più riprendere con sé.  
Accadde una sera di marzo.  
Hector Bowen si materializzò, quasi dal nulla, alle sue spalle.  
«Ti aspetto da molto» disse Jacqueline, voltandosi al tocco della sua mano, non appena si riebbe dallo spavento di non averlo percepito arrivare.  
«Lo so» disse lui, lasciando che la ragazza lo abbracciasse, ma senza ricambiare.  
«Perché non hai più voluto incontrarmi? C’è una cosa che devo dirti».  
«So anche questo» .  
«Lo sai? Sai che sono incinta di tuo figlio?»  
«Figlia, si tratta di una bambina. Ad ogni modo la cosa non mi interessa, tieni» disse Hector Bowe, facendo un passo indietro e facendo cadere nella mano di Jacqueline un sacchetto di pelle. Lei non ricordava di averla protesa.  
«Cosa..?»  
«Non voglio più sapere nulla di te o della bambina. Parti, vai in Francia, sarà meglio per tutti. Buon viaggio» disse l’uomo, voltandosi con un fruscio di vesti.  
Hector mosse qualche passo nella direzione opposta a Jacqueline, poi scomparve davanti ai suoi occhi attoniti, o almeno questo le parve di ricordare.  
Perché in quel momento il mondo illusorio che si era costruita si sgretolò e lei capì di essere perduta,  
Jacqueline, seguace di Dio, questo significava il suo nome.  
Ma in realtà, in quel momento, si rese conto di aver scambiato Dio per il Diavolo.  
   
   
 


End file.
